


Paternal Concern

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 23 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile">fodirteg</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Luna: Scourgify</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Paternal Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Written on 23 December 2008 in response to [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Luna: Scourgify_.

" _Scourgify_!"

Severus' voice echoed up from the basement, and Luna decided that he needed a break from "home improvement." Charming the hot chocolate pot and mugs to follow her, she carefully made her way down the stairs. In the dim light, she could just make out the terrified eyes of the fungi as her husband turned his wand on them.

"Wouldn't it be better to collect the Bundimuns for cleaning solvent?"

"Are you _mad_? Why are you taking the stairs?" Severus demanded, sheathing his wand and rushing towards her to help Luna down the remaining steps.

"It doesn't make me an invalid, you know. I can still—"

"Fall and break your neck! The damned fungus is everywhere!"

"Drink your chocolate," Luna replied, pressing a mug into Severus' hands, "and stop worrying so much."

Severus glared into the steam of his mug, taking a deep breath before sampling it. "This is good."

"And so will you be," Luna reassured him, placing a hand on Severus' arm and pointedly not looking at the jar full of curious eyes peering up at her by his feet.

The oddest things made her feel unwell now, even though she was barely into her first tri-mester.


End file.
